


Y si me dejo llevar soy el único de culpar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Filthy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Déjame ver si entendí.” le dijo, en aire de duda. “Tú, la persona más inhibida y posiblemente reprimida que conozca, que tienes dificultades en mirar en mi dirección a menos de tener más que un metro de distancia entre nosotros... me llamaste para…” hizo una pausa y una mueca. “¿Cuál es la palabra? Me paré al sexo telefónico, no conozco la jerga para la unión de tecnología y prácticas sexuales.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 3





	Y si me dejo llevar soy el único de culpar

**Y si me dejo llevar soy el único de culpar**

Kei no podía pasar casi nunca tiempo solo.

Por supuesto, no le importaba mucho. El trabajo estaba divertido – especialmente cuando Yuya hacía algo tonto para que podía burlarse de él – y estaba ya tan acostumbrado a tener a Kota cerca que ni podía imaginar cómo habría sido su vida sin él.

De todas formas, estaba allí. Había ido a visitar sus padres por unos días, y aunque inicialmente se hubiera ofendido por el hecho que tenían planes por la cena que no le incluían, en ese momento se sentía increíblemente en paz.

Estaba _tan_ tranquilo. Los vecinos nunca habían estado ruidosos, no había nadie en casa a molestarle y podía hacer prácticamente lo que quería.

El hecho que hubiera decidido de tumbarse en la cama y mirar al cielorraso no le hacía apreciar menos el regalo inesperado.

Le gustaba dejar vagar la mente; durante los años, había aprendido a ignorar cualquier sonido a su alrededor, también las personas– Kota, la mayoría de las veces – que se dirigían a él. Esa paz incontaminada, de todas maneras, era algo que no experimentaba hace muchísimo tiempo, pues no quería arruinarla haciendo algo diferente que disfrutarla.

Estaba bastante involucrado en un razonamiento bastante retorcido, tanto que el trino procedente de su ordenador portátil, abandonado en el escritorio, le hizo asustar.

“Oh, ¡vamos!” se quejó, como si alguien pudiera oírle. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, la urgencia debida únicamente al deseo de hacerlo parar, pero el mal humor se alivió al darse cuenta que se trataba de Kota que le llamaba por Skype.

Se tomó su tiempo para dejar cocinar a su novio en su propio jugo, y luego pulsó el icono verde.

“Buenas tardes, precioso.” le saludó su novio, con su usual sonrisa donde los ojos prácticamente desaparecían. Algo que Kei amaba mucho, aunque no tuviera prisa de dejárselo saber.

“Hola, extraño.” le dijo, al intentar devolver la sonrisa y olvidar su noche de relax. Desenchufó el ordenador y volvió en la cama, al ponérselo en las piernas y al arreglar la pantalla de manera de apuntar la cámara a su cara. “No esperaba la llamada. Creía que ibas a trabajar hasta más tarde.”

Vio a Kota encogerse de hombros, bastante relajado, algo bastante raro los días cuando tenía que trabajar.

“Terminamos temprano. Kekeke estaba eufórico, dijo que probablemente es la primera vez que ocurre desde cuando empecemos el programa.” le dijo, riendo bajo. “No fue mal. Pero estoy feliz que tuve éxito de volver a casa a una hora decente.”

Kei le vio apoyarse contra el respaldo, y reconoció la habitación de casa, al realizar que el mayor estaba más o menos en la misma posición que él.

“¿Cenaste?” le preguntó, después de un rápido vistazo al reloj, que le hizo descubrir que eran las ocho de la tarde.

“No exactamente. De vuelta fue a tomar algo en el conbini, pero aún no he encontrado la voluntad de abrir la puerta del microondas y echarlo adentro.” bromó, al reír.

Kei se dio un golpe en la frente.

“Tienes que tomar la píldora después de la cena, pues no es que puedas saltarla. Sabes qué si no la tomas vas a tener dolor de estómago, y vas a ser odioso con todo el mundo.” hizo una mueca. “Bueno, con mí. Pues dado que no estoy allí puedes evitar de tomarla, si quieres.” concedió, con una sonrisita. “Eres un desastre cuando no estoy allí a ocuparme de ti, admítelo.”

Kota asintió de manera solemne, al llevar una mano al corazón.

“Estoy absolutamente seguro que no podría sobrevivir ni un par de días sin ti, Kei-chan.” confirmó. “¿Y tú? ¿Tu madre preparó algo bueno?”

Kei chasqueó la lengua, mostrando toda su decepción.

“Creo que sólo tengo sobras, tengo que controlar el frigorífico. Mis padres tuvieron el coraje de salir a cenar con el jefe de mi padre. Como si yo no estuviera aquí. A veces me pregunto porque demonio venga a visitarles.”

Yabu rio, suavemente y Kei fue seguro que si hubieran estado juntos en ese momento le habría besado una sien.

“Mira el lado positivo: ahora tienes toda la casa por ti sin nadie que te moleste con preguntas sobre tu vida.”

Kei asintió, con una expresión maliciosa.

“Exactamente lo que pensaba yo.” confirmó. “Y luego llamaste.”

Kota hizo un sonido quejumbroso, al deslizar abajo en la cama.

“Puedo llamar mañana, si quieres.” dijo, pero la expresión en su cara le decía a Kei que se habría decepcionado si hubiera aceptado la oferta.

De todas maneras, a Kei ya no le molestaba la compañía. El momento había pasado.

“Supongo que dado que fui yo a abandonarte, puedo renunciar en un poco de mi soledad para hacerle compañía a mi novio.” concedió, con una sonrisa.

El mayor se levantó un poco, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

No estaba a menudo de ese humor malicioso – que era una prerrogativa de Kei – pero cada vez que era así Kei se sentía dividido entre encontrarle adorable o increíblemente molesto.

“Eres un buen novio. A veces.” le dijo Kota con una sonrisita. “Lo cual me lleva a la otra razón para que llamé.”

“¿Y la primera sería?” le interrumpió Kei, sospechoso.

Kota hizo una pausa, y se encogió de hombros.

“Que quería verte porque me echabas de menos.” respondió confiado, luego se lamió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza de un lado. “Quiero decir, me echaba _realmente_ de menos.”

Kei levantó las cejas, en aire significativo.

Ese año iban a celebrar su decimocuarto aniversario.

Estaban juntos hace todo ese tiempo, y habían pasado prácticamente por todo, aprendiendo a conocer al otro mejor de como conocieran sí mismos.

Kei se enojó para no haberse dado cuenta antes de la razón para que su novio estaba tan alegre.

“Déjame ver si entendí.” le dijo, en aire de duda. “Tú, la persona más inhibida y posiblemente reprimida que conozca, que tienes dificultades en mirar en mi dirección a menos de tener más que un metro de distancia entre nosotros... me llamaste para…” hizo una pausa y una mueca. “¿Cuál es la palabra? Me paré al sexo telefónico, no conozco la jerga para la unión de tecnología y prácticas sexuales.”

El enrojecimiento en la cara de su novio y la manera como cogió una almohada para esconderse, _eso_ lo reconoció perfectamente.

“No seas malo.” le oyó decir, la voz amortiguada. Quitó la almohada y se limpió la garganta, al intentar parecer dignificado. “No te habría molestado. Pasaron menos de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que te vi, y no es que sea un adolescente cachondo o algo así. Sólo es que…” hizo una pausa, incómodo.

“¿Qué te pusiste cachondo?” Kei completó la frase por él, bastante entretenido. No habría sido típico de él, además, liquidar así una iniciativa por parte de su novio.

“No lo hice a propósito. Simplemente sucedió, sabes cómo es.” masculló, un poco enojado.

“No que no lo sé.” le contradijo Kei. “¿Quieres decir que te excitas cuando no estoy contigo? ¿Debería estar celoso? ¿Con quién grabaste hoy?” le interrogó, divirtiéndose al verle agitarse.

“Yuri y Yuya.” dijo Yabu, con una expresión que mostraba claramente lo que pensaba de la idea de excitarse con uno de los dos. “Qué quieres que te diga, hay muchas fotos tuyas aquí en casa. Quizás es esto.” bromó, un poco más confiado.

“Esa es sin duda una posibilidad. Soy muy fotogénico.”

Kota suspiró, al succionar un labio entre los dientes, hesitando.

“Bueno... ¿tienes intención de hacerme sufrir?” preguntó, y Kei tuvo la sensación que el incómodo en su cara ahora fuera de naturaleza diferente de la simple vergüenza.

“Si te lo hubiera pedido yo.” le dijo, condescendiente. “Me habrías dicho que no tengo sentido de la decencia, y probablemente habrías rechazado.” le hizo notar.

Kota hizo una mueca, decepcionado.

“Vale. Lo merezco, porque es verdad.” suspiró otra vez. “Vale, pues creo que tendré que hacer solo. ¿Lamentas si te llamo más tarde?” dijo, de prisa, sin querer publicitar mucho sus planes por la noche. Kei rio con ganas; luego deslizó más bajo en el colchón, dejando que la camiseta que utilizaba como pijama deslizara ligeramente bajo su hombro.

“Sólo dije lo que habrías hecho tú.” le dijo, engreído. “Yo, por otro lado, soy un novio maravilloso. Y nunca te dejaría hacer solo.” hizo una pausa y una sonrisita. “Incluso si es una buena imagen.”

Kota ignoró su último comento, concentrándose sólo en el aparente consentimiento que le había dado.

“Eres sin duda un novio maravilloso.” murmuró, la voz de repente más baja. Respiró hondo, como reuniendo el coraje para hacer como lo había pensado, sin echarse atrás. “Y dado que tengo tanta suerte y que tus padres están afuera... ¿Qué piensas de mostrarme un poco más de mi novio maravilloso?”

Eso, de alguna manera, le hizo efecto a Kei. Tembló un poco, seguro que Kota se había sin duda dado cuenta, y procedió a quitarse la camiseta. Tan lentamente como posible.

“¿Así está bien?” dijo en tono infantil, al pasarse distraídamente las manos en el pecho. También a kilómetros de distancia, sabía lo que le hacía efecto a Kota.

“Sí. Nada mal.” respondió rápidamente su novio, los ojos fijos en él. “Eres muy guapo en la pantalla, ¿sabes?”

Kei rio otra vez, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Tiene que ser por eso que tengo tantas fans.” bromó. Desplazó el ordenador al borde de la cama, luego, y se quitó de manera teatral también el pantalón del chándal. Al quedarse sólo con su ropa interior, se arrodilló, abriendo un poco las piernas, bastante de provocar al mayor.

“Kami, estoy tan feliz que te falte cualquier sentido de decencia, Kei.” gimió Kota, mientras su mano desaparecía de repente de la pantalla, moviéndose abajo.

Kei asintió, los dedos que todavía acariciaban perezosamente entre el pecho y las piernas.

“Pero, deberías saberlo, no hago nada por nada.”

Los rasgos de Kota se tendieron un poco, pero se relajó casi en seguida; debería haber sabido qué se trataba de algo reciproco.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, resignado.

“Déjame ver donde fue la mano.” respondió rápido Kei, al desplazarse más atrás, como para disfrutar mejor el espectáculo.

Le tomaron unos instantes a Kota para reaccionar, pero al final asintió; con la mano libre, cogió el ordenador para desplazarle abajo, cerca de su muslo.

La angulación estaba casi obscena.

Se había quitado los pantalones – Kei se preguntó si los llevara cuando le había llamado – y tenía los dedos alrededor de su erección. Increíblemente dura.

Kei tuvo la boca agua.

“Nada mal.” dijo, bajo, al sentir su sexo dar claras señales de vida.

Kota rio, a pesar de la vergüenza.

“Feliz que te guste.” dijo, al sacudir la cabeza mientras seguía tocándose despacio, ni por asomo bastante rápido de hacer algo concreto. “Pero ahora me creo que estoy en desventaja; te estoy mostrando más de lo que tú estás mostrando a mí.”

“Bueno.” dijo Kei; luego se movió, con cuidado, para dar la espalda al ordenador, al echar unos vistazos atrás de vez en cuando para controlar de estar todavía en la toma.

Se puso a cuatro patas en el colchón, luego se dobló adelante para apoyarse sólo en los hombros, y llevó las manos detrás para quitarse los calzoncillos; al hacer esto, abrió un poco las piernas, y fue seguro de haber oído a Kota aguantar la respiración.

Se apoyó en los codos, de manera de poderse girar para mirarle.

“¿Te gustas lo que ves?” preguntó, en el tono más indecente que tuvo éxito de obtener.

“Lo sabes qué me gusta.” respondió el mayor, ahora mucho más que excitado. De allí, Kei vio que estaba moviendo la mano más rápidamente, lo cual significaba que no creía de obtener mucho más que eso.

Le dio un poco pena.

“Podrías querer ralentizar, Ko.” le avisó. “Lo mejor está por llegar.”

Kota hizo inmediatamente como sugerido, los ojos fijos a Kei mientras el menor llevaba despacio los dedos a la boca. Los lamió uno tras uno, luego los empujó entre los labios, chupándolos de manera alusiva, succionando las mejillas y gimiendo.

Cuando se paró oyó a Kota espirar, como si hubiera aguatando la respiración hasta ese momento, y al mirarle le pareció hipnotizado, los ojos que no perdían ni uno de los movimientos de Kei.

El menor llevó los dedos a su abertura, moviéndolos en círculo unas veces antes de dejar deslizar uno adentro, al gemir en voz más alta que la circunstancia solicitara.

Kota, de todas maneras, no se quejó de la ficción escénica.

“Puedes hablar conmigo, Ko, ¿sabes?” le dijo Kei, mientras añadía un segundo dedo. “Si no lo haces, me siento como si estuviera a solas.”

“¿Lo haces?” preguntó Kota, instintivamente. “Quiero decir... esto. ¿A solas?”

Kei rio bajo, y pareció raro entre los gemidos que ahora estaban absolutamente reales mientras seguía empujando los dedos adentro.

“A veces.” confirmó. “Pero, bueno. No a cuatro patas en el colchón y tan expuesto. Esto sólo es para ti.” especificó.

“Pues tengo mucha suerte.” respondió Kota, encantado. “Eres tan hermoso, Kei-chan. No creo que haya nadie en el mundo que sería tan guapo mientras se toca de esta manera. Es…” se paró y suspiró, y Kei se giró más para mirar la expresión en su cara, anonadada, como si no pudiera creer que lo estuviera haciendo realmente. Por él.

Bueno, como le había hecho notar antes, era un novio maravilloso.

“Hay más.” le prometió, al quitar los dedos de sí. “Si sigues hablando.”

Kota tragó, y en ese momento no pudo hacer mucho más que asentir.

Kei hesitó sólo un momento; luego recordó que, como había subrayado Kota, no tenía decencia, y se extendió hacia la mesilla de noche, al recuperar un objeto del cajón.

Volvió frente a la pantalla, y cuando Kota vio lo que tenía en mano maldijo, nada más y nada menos.

“Kei... ¿Por qué demonio tienes un _dildo_ en casa de tus padres?” preguntó, absolutamente estupefacto.

Kei sonrió, malicioso.

“Como he dicho, Ko. A veces.” se encogió de hombros. “No es que me haga falta a casa. Tengo la versión real allá.” añadió, los ojos cautivados por el sexo de su novio, que parecía dolorido por cuanto estaba duro.

“Me siento bastante inadecuado. Voy a comenzar a estar celoso cada vez que irás de tus padres.” le hizo notar Kota, refiriéndose claramente al tamaño del objeto.

Kei tenía que admitirlo, lo había comprado en un momento de su vida cuando tenía ganas de desafiar a sí mismo.

No era mucho más largo que Kota, pero era _grueso_. A veces, cuando no estaba muy involucrado, más que sufriera.

Esa noche no, estaba seguro.

“Como he dicho, te espera un regalo. Sólo tienes que ser claro.” le dijo a su novio, al ignorar su comento sobre el juguete. “¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?” preguntó, en baja voz.

Kota tragó unas veces. Cuando habló, de todas maneras, no pareció tener escrúpulos residuos.

“Lámelo.” dijo, confiado. Kei sonrió victorioso, e hizo como pedido. El sabor de plástico no era exactamente agradable, pero si se concentraba en la imagen del sexo de Kota en la pantalla, podía convencerse que en realidad fuera eso, y las cosas mejoraron. Pasó la lengua a su alrededor, moviéndola a la punta como habría hecho con uno real, y luego fue abajo; le hacía cosquillas a la nariz cuando lo hacía con Kota, otra cosa que descubrió extrañar.

“Perfecto, querido.” murmuró Kota, al animarle. “Ahora póntelo en la boca.”

Esto era más difícil. Kei recogió tanta saliva como posible en la boca para facilitar la tarea, pero de todas maneras era un desafío para la extensión de sus labios.

Sin embargo, era un tipo terco, y estaba determinado a darle a su novio el espectáculo del siglo, pues siguió trabajando alrededor del juguete hasta tomar mitad. La punta le acariciaba la garganta de una manera no enteramente desagradable, pues lo mantuvo allí.

“Kami, Kei.” dijo Kota, sin aliento. “Querría que pudieras verte en este momento. Esa cosa es grande de manera ridícula, puedo ver la punta en tu garganta.” le informó, encantado. “Nunca habría creído que pudieras ser tan excitante mientras se follas la garganta con una polla de plástico, pero joder, lo eres.”

Kei gimió alrededor del juguete al oír las palabras de Kota; luego quitó el dildo de la boca, respirando pesadamente.

“Ko…” se quejó, necesitado, y pudo ver de la cara de Yabu que el mayor había perfectamente entendido el pasaje de control en la situación. Y que iba a aprovecharse de eso.

“Está bien, Kei-chan.” le dijo condescendiente. “Vuélvete a cuatro patas. Creo que quiero correrme mientras te miro abrirte con esa cosa.”

“ _Joder_.” dijo Kei entre dientes, y se apresuró a obedecer.

Volvió en la posición anterior, desplazando rápidamente el dildo para que fuera contra su abertura, que tuvo un espasmo obsceno al contacto.

“Ten cuidado, Kei.” le avisó Kota, ahora increíblemente serio. “Me gustaría tener todavía éxito de follarte, después.” dijo, bromando sólo en parte.

“No es que sea la primera vez que lo tomo, Ko.” le hizo notar Kei con una mueca. “Sólo la primera vez con un público.”

“Pues, ve. Hazme ver como lo tomas bien.” le fomentó Kota, y con la última mirada que le echó, Kei se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la base de su erección, probablemente por evitar de correrse antes del evento principal.

Dejó de tergiversar, y empezó a empujar adentro.

Sintió lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos, pero respiró hondo y superó el dolor.

Cuando la punta entró dentro, oyó a Kota maldecir otra vez, y eso le animó.

Siguió empujándolo, tan despacio como posible, la distensión casi insufrible, pero al mismo tiempo _tan buena_.

“Dime como se sientes, Kei-chan.” le oyó pedir a Kota, la respiración irregular ya.

“Tan... tan lleno, Ko.” tuvo éxito de decir, casi sollozando. “No sé qué estaba pensando cuando lo compré, yo…”

“Eres tan hermoso.” le interrumpió Kota. “Nunca te vi tanto abierto, es increíble. Ni pensaba que pudieras tomar algo tan grueso, pero tengo que reconocértelo: amo cuando eres tan obstinado.” respiró hondo, y Kei pudo oír el ruido mojado de la mano alrededor de su erección. “Fóllate, Kei. Sólo lamento de no poderte decir de fingir que sea yo, porque no es realístico.”

Kei tuvo éxito de reír brevemente, y luego hizo lo que pedido. Empezó a mover el dildo fuera y dentro, la distensión lo más intenso que hubiera sentido en su vida; encontró pronto un ritmo, y cuando el dolor se hizo un poco más sufrible empezó a disfrutarlo. Mucho.

“Kami, mi querido.” le oyó decir a Kota, aunque ahora pareciera irreal. “En cuanto voy a verte, por primero voy a echarte contra la superficie más cerca, voy a doblarte en dos y voy a follarte al instante. De todas formas, estoy seguro que después de este tratamiento vas a estar todavía abierto.”

Kei reconoció su hablar tan sucio como una señal que estaba casi allí, y se apresuró a alcanzarle; dejó ir la parte superior del cuerpo contra el colchón, la posición aún más obscena ahora, y llevó la mano libre a su sexo, tocándose rápidamente.

“Perfecto, déjame ver. Déjame ver cómo te corres mientras te follas, Kei-chan. Muéstrame cuanto te gusta alardear y abrirte así, sólo para mí.”

Kei no sabía si fueran las palabras de Kota, el dildo o la mano, pero no pudo más: tembló, violentamente, y empezó a correrse, la sensación tan intensa que le pareció seguir eternamente.

Después desmayó en la cama, sólo parcialmente consciente de los sonidos de Kota.

Encontró la fuerza de levantarse a tiempo para verle correrse, y si no hubiera estado completamente agotado, lo habría encontrado muy excitante.

“No voy a contestar, la próxima vez.” informó al mayor, en cuanto hubo abierto los ojos. Se giró, al sentirse dolorido e incómodo. “Llama todo lo que quieras. No vas a engañarme dos veces.”

Kota le sonrió tiernamente, al sacudir la cabeza.

“A decir verdad, yo había pensado en algo mucho menos elaborado que así. No es mi culpa si tienes una tendencia para el exhibicionismo.” le hizo notar. “Y, de todas maneras... te extraño mucho, Kei. Que sea excitado o no.”

Kei hizo una mueca, tanto por el dolor como por la irritación.

“Di lo que quieres. No vas a comprarme con idioteces. Después de esto no.”

Kota puso los ojos en blanco, llevó el ordenador de vuelta al pecho y le miró a los ojos.

“Vale.” concedió. “Al menos, ¿sigues queriéndome?” preguntó, con una sonrisita.

Kei sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

Estaba con un niño de once años. Uno muy perverso, pero lo mismo.

“Mucho.” le aseguró. “Pero si no te importa, ahora voy a volver a mi relax. No quiero ver ni a ti ni a nadie por un poco de tiempo.”

“Vale, Kei-chan. De todas maneras, voy a verte pronto.” le dijo, con simplicidad y con una mirada amorosa en la cara.

Kei tenía un montón de respuestas lista para ponerle en su sitio, insultarle y echarle en la cara todo lo que había ocurrido desde el principio de la llamada. Desde el principio de los tiempos, si debía.

“No puedo esperar.” fue todo lo que dijo al final, con el mismo afecto y la misma sonrisa tierna en la cara.

Siempre estaba así, con Kota. No podía realmente culparlo por nada, no cuando se comportaba como habría hecho él.

Era increíblemente bueno, ser uno con el hombre que amaba. 


End file.
